everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Hawker Tide
Hawker Jewels Hook Tide '''is a 2019 introduced and all around character. Being new to the Mythology Program, Hawker is the son and is meant to take over Hoori. Siding with the rebels due to to choice, Hawker is a total sweetheart and considers himself to cute for others to resist. Character Personality * Hawker is a total sweetheart. He loves everyone with his big heart of gold. However, he is slighty shy. * A total animal lover. He adores fish and hates fishing. He's a great vegetarian who strives to not eat any meat, especially from a fish. If he eats one, he kisses the dead corpse. * Hawker believes he is the cutest. He one day wants to be as cute as Peni Parker. * Total school nerd. He loves playfully teases his friends, and will say sorry constaniously if he hurts you until you are ok. Appearance Hawker is a cute boy, despite his name. He has sand colour hair, which flips into different colours. He has ghostly pale skin, and a thin neck. His eyes are dark purple with a lighter tint. A loving smile is always glued onto his face, no matter the situation. He has small hands, but ginormous feet with mini shoes and fingers. Interests and Hobbies Hunting Being the son of a god of hunting, Hawker has a great instinct of knowing where things are, such as animals. He won't kill them, but Hawker has done this everyday and became a passion. Makeup Despite being a boy, Hawker fangirls over makeup such as blush or highlighters. He has always wanted to put lipstick on his lips, but it doesn't fit his gender. Stilll, Hawker always looks at the newest trends of makeup. Smiling Hawker has a surprising interest for those that smile and wants to get closer to those who do. He himself seems to be glued to this interest, as he constantly smiles, either shyly or calmly. Being Cute Being cute himself, Hawker loves to embrace what he really is. He loves kawaii faces, and constantly uses adorable emojis in his texts. It's his dream to be so adorable, he sometimes acts like a pet. Abilites * '''Underwater breathing: '''Hawker can easily hold his breath for a long time, although he can't actually breathe down. Unless he was enchanted, he has to jump at the top of the water for a while to breathe. * '''Harnessing the Tide Jewels: '''Same as his father, Hoori, Hawker can harness the power of the Tide Jewels: a microchip to controlling the sea. He keeps them locked them in his dormitory closet, ready to use them at any costs. Skillset * '''Hunting: '''Being the next god of hunting, Hawker can find anything he wants in a few seconds. This may include a possible enchanced sight, smell and hearing ability, but no-one knows. Myth How Does The Myth Go? He’s the heroic hunter son of NINIGI, great-grandson of AMATERASU, and the younger brother of HODERI the fisherman. From him sprang the first of the Japanese emperors. One day he and his brother were bored and decided to do a job swap. But when HOORI used HODERI’s fishing tackle, the line snapped and he lost his brother’s favorite magic fish hook. HODERI was not of a forgiving disposition, and it was nag, nag, nag all the way home. "That was my favorite hook and I want it back. Don’t stand there waving your arms — go and get it. Don’t come home until you’ve found it — I’m not cooking for you. I didn’t catch anything with your stupid hunting gear anyway." Then he took to throwing stones if brother came near their domain. HOORI donned a wet suit and tried diving about in the sea, but it was hopeless. "Why am I doing this?" he asked himself, "am I a God or a sardine?" But all was not lost. He had been spotted by OTOHIME, the Sea Dragon’s daughter, who thought "Oooh he’s gorgeous". Wearing her most seductive swimwear, she managed purely by chance to accidentally collide with his canoe. They hit it off at once. "Do you come here often?" she asked. "Only in the canoodling season," he replied. With such repartee how could things go wrong? When he confided about the missing fish hook she beamed with delight. "You’ve come to the right place. My dad is the Ruler of the Sea and if you come home to tea with me I’ll butter him up and get that silly hook back for you." Now she knew she had him hooked. At first RYUJIN, Dragon King of the Sea, was not too pleased when his daughter brought home what he presumed to be a fisherman. Being the protector of aquatic species he had ‘No Fishing’ and ‘Fishermen will be Devoured’ notices all over the place. HOORI assured him he hated fishing as much as RYUJIN did. ‘"I only tried it once — I hated every minute of it and I won’t ever do it again — and if it will help I’ll say sorry to the poor brave fish that got stuck on the hook and kiss his mouth better." After that the two of them got on like a dragon on fire. Three actually, as the daughter was planning wedding gongs. Everything was going so swimmingly she was in no hurry. Life was good in the palace and the wedding did eventually take place. But there came a day when HOORI remembered the fish hook and his brother and became strangely homesick. By now his wife was expecting a child, so with RYUJIN’s blessing and a gift of two Tide Jewels — and the fish hook of course — he planned a triumphant return to reclaim his half of the HOORI and HODERI kingdom. Was HODERI happy to see him? Not a bit. "Where the hell have you been. Gallivanting around getting married — not even so much as a postcard in all these years. Oh, we’re going to use no postal service as an excuse are we? Too much trouble to put a message in a bottle then. So where’s my hook? No, I don’t want to meet her. She can shove off and have your baby. I don’t care where. It’s none of my business. There’s plenty of empty sheds around. They should be full of fish, but you lost my best hook didn’t you? Anyway, I’m going fishing even if the hook is bent and you haven’t bothered to straighten it out properly." HOORI scratched his head and got on with the matter in hand — settling his wife. She refused the services of a midwife and did not want him to be present at the birth. She wanted to be entirely alone. HOORI was very unhappy about this and was determined to keep an eye on her, so he peered through a crack when he heard a cry. He should have listened to her. At the first labor pang his wife changed into a monstrous dragon. HOORI shrieked in fright and dismay, and she did the same, scuttling off swiftly into the sea leaving him holding the baby. She never did return but sent a sister in a nanny’s uniform to care for the child. "Serves you right," said his brother. This time the easy going HOORI had had enough of these jibes and decided to test the Tide Jewels. These are the equivalent of microchips for sea control. Jewel one — Wooooosh! Tide out out out. HODERI was stranded in a boat with no sea underneath — no fish. Jewel two Whoosh! Tide in with tidal wave, boat sunk and HODERI up to his neck in water. Unfortunately he never learnt to swim. HOORI controls tide to creep mode, and does not stop until only HODERI’s mouth is above water screaming and begging for mercy and promising to be ever-so nice from now on. How does Hawker come into it? After Hoori married Otohime, she turned into a monstorous dragon, causing her to run away. The scary godess and princess threw the baby into Hoori's hands. This turned out to be Hawker. He never knew his mother, as Otohime never came back, and Hoori never talked about his wife. Hawker was raised alone, soon to be the god of hunting, taking after Hoori's destiny. He was always adorable at a young age, causing the attention of many. Hawker was homeschooled by his father, not only to learn proper destiny basics, but also to avoid dangers like Otohime's 'hideous' self. All Hawker wanted was a younger brother he could play with, his father the only company he had. Every day, Hawker would desperately beg his father for a brother, only for Hoori to refuse. Hawker's cute self made an advantage, as he grew puppy eyes. This lead to Hoori to walk away in defeat, while Hawker danced in victory. Soon, Hoori came from the adoption center and had bought a fellow young boy with him with what looked like burn marks. Hawker constantly screamed, "BROTHER, BROTHER!!" with delight. The brother silently smiled slightly, as Hoori named him Falconer. Falconer and Hawker came close. While Falconer was going to take the role of Hoderi, Hawker would help him fish, despite hating it. While Falconer fished with professional skills, Hawker would spend time using his hunting skills to spot animals. When Hawker accidentially used the Tide Jewels to play with the water, Falconer lost his hook, leaving him in rage. That lead Falconer to lose his cheerful personality, losing something he loved. Falconer and Hawker lost their connection after that. They talked, but Falconer grew a harsh temper, something Hoderi had. As Falcon was older, he often bossed Hawk around, only using his cuteness to defeat his older brother. When Hoori annouced the Mythology Program was happening and they would be attending, Falconer grunbled how six months had passed. Hoori ignored him, Hawker full of happiness. Together, Falcon and Hawk rode the waves together, Falconer growling that his hook was still in there. He pushed Hakwer in, before riding quickly. Hawker found out he could hold his breath for a long time, as he quirtly found the hook Falconer lost. He swam back up, able to find Falcon, who wasn't one bit happy. They both arrived EAH together, becoming new students. Relationships Family Hoori Hawker adores his father, and loves him with all his heart. He occassionally wonders what Hoori would be doing at the moment, sometimes even daydreaming about it. While Hoori may be annoyed with Hawker' cutness, they still love each other. Otohime Hawker doesn't even know who his mother is, but this turns out to be Otohime. While she was turning into a monstorous sea creature, she adonbanned both Hoori and her son. Hawker doesn't care about this, and doesn't even want to know why he doesn't have a mother. Falconer Tide One word is teasing. Hawker loves to annoy his adopted brother, making the red head think of him as nothing but a nuisance. The cuteness may be the only reason Hawker isn't kicked out, but he doesn't care. Being dunked is the ocean on your way to school is one way, right? Akira Raiden Hawker has pretty much only known Akira for a few days, and literally can't find a good side of him. While finding Akira incredibly boring, Hawker likes to tease him when he can get close to Akira, which is very rare. Hawker finds it shocking that he is the half brother, saying that Akira is nothing what he imagined. Jasper Raiden Once again, Hawker didn't know anything about Takara until he arrived. While interested in her, Hawker wonders why Jasper is so cautious about meeting other people, but since Akira is her brother, Hawker doesn't push the lightning girl. Despite being her half sibling, Hawker would personally like to keep Jasper as a acquaintance and not a family member. Friends Give him some friends. He wants em. Pet Bittersweet Bittersweet is Hawker's adorable pet rabbit. Although Bitter nibbles on your fingers playfully, he can turn aggressive at any second, like Two Face. Although Hawker loves him, Bittersweet can't arrive to classes due to hard attacks from the poor bunny. Jester Jester is Hawker's clownfish, a gift for his birthday that Astral gave him. Jester is a jokester, and Hawker wonders if Jester is literally her pet, since they are so simliar. Romance Astral Quaking-shake Of all people, the Peni Parker closplayer and tricky Valkyrie got together. After Astral saved Hawker from a bully attack, they fell in love, but attempted to hide their feelings. They tried to stay friends, not controlling thier loving instincts at times. Eventually, the two hooked up and ended up being together as a romantic pair. Outfits Signature Hawker has a very polite and soft tune to his outfit. He has a soft green outfit, tucked in, but a darker green vest has a huge layer over his outfit. The sleeves turn to be very soft and curly, the colour of wet sand drying in the summer sun. Hawker has a belt, containing a tiny bit of hunting equipment, like a tiny crossbow. Despite the belt coloured a soft, aesthetic pink, Hawker loves it and treats the insides like it's his baby. Hawker has leggings something like a ballerina or a girl would have, coloured a baby blue, with a few green sparkles here and there. Hawker has lovely sneakers, colouered a soft yellow, dark grey shoelaces contrasting to his other colours. Class Schedule '''Period 1: Oceanography Period 2: FEL Period 3: History of Heroes Period 4: Animals'n'Monsters Lunch Period 5: Olympian Olympics Period 6: Revenge 101 Quotes Trivia *Hawker is a synonym for hunter, normally because hunters have eyes like a hawk. *Hawker is the biggest Marvel fan ever, normally about Spider-Man. *His birthday is June 5th, at exactly 5:55 in the morning. *Hawker's favourite colour is green, surprisingly. *He is actually a good surfer, using the Tide Jewels to make waves. *Hawker to be even more cute, he uses Internet Slang like LOL or LMAO. *Hawker is in fact, bisexual, liking both woman and men, and getting hooked up with a lady. Category:Characters Category:Itchy's Characters Category:Itchy's Content Category:Males Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Work in Progress